Miku and Len official duets
by Lily02249
Summary: What the title says. I intended to make this thing for my own usage, but since I'm too nice for my own good, MikuxLen fans can rejoice from what I found in an hour. I'll put unofficial duets in another story. Now includes a drabble thingy in chapter 4! /shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Official Miku and Len duets~ If I find more, I'll write them in another chapter.

Miku and Len duets:

1. SPL - Set Priority Level

2. Nakimushi Kareshi - Crybaby Boyfriend

3. Mare Foecunditatis

4. Loose Change

5. Stayin' Alive

6. Cyclone (YouTube video deleted)

7. Your world, my world

8. Leftover of Succubus

YouTube title:

【Hatsune Miku・Kagamine Len】落ちこぼれのサキュバス【Original】

Translation:

【Hatsune Miku・Kagamine Len】Leftover of Succubus【Original】

9. Couples' Umbrella

YouTube title:

【初音ミク・鏡音レン】愛合傘【オリジナル曲】

Translation:

【Hatsune Miku・Kagamine Len】Couples' Umbrella【Original】


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Say thanks to the all wonderful owner of the ask-blog, Ask-Kagamine-Len and owner of the YouTube channel, Hikusa, Hikusa!~ That sounded weird. Anyways, I THINK HER TUMBLR LEN HAS A CRUSH ON MIKU. He only sees Rin as a sister/mirror image/troublesome brat, so crush your tiny hopes RinxLen fans. *pumps fist*

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

1. There -rmx- (Gave up looking for the YouTube video, since the YouTube search engine decided to list every single VOCALOID song in the same order when you just type vocaloid. Made by mmmbop. I'm assuming it's MikuMikuMovingbop, since there's this thing that's similar to MMD, except it's called MikuMikuMoving, or MMM for short. This thing's becoming way too long.)

2. Aiaigasa (Somehow, I think this is actually World's end umbrella since Hikasu mentioned about lovers fighting and then walking in the rain, wishing to 'Aiaigasa', which means 'share umbrella'. Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. I'll check it out after I post this chapter up. Made by ikusapi. Well, I know when you type it in the YouTube search, there's "My Love Will Certainly Skyrocket" but that isn't it. Since they're mostly Gumi versions, one Miku version and no Len version. Scrap that idea of listening to that. This is getting long again.)

3. Galanthus (Yes, I know it sounds like 'galaxy', 'death/wrath' and 'us' mashed into one word. There's actually several people posting it on YouTube so I'm glad. I actually remembered seeing this then forgetting it existed. Ahahahah. Made by CHOCO BABY.)

5. I skipped four. You didn't realize that, did you? 8D /shot.

The actual 4. Sherry (It's a collab between who, I don't know. Don't bother searching it on YouTube. There's a bunch of RinxLen cosplays so I accidentally got paranoid. And started tearing the pillows. There's a bunch of feathers everywhere, there's even some in my hair. Unintentional rhyme, trust me. There's not much other than those videos, so you're better off watching Cherry Hunt by Luka instead of watching the RinxLen cosplays. Or watch Kaai Yuki sing Lullaby of Sherry.)

The actual 5. Gengetsu kan (Nope. No video on YouTube. Reminds me of Gengkis khan. It's probably based off of that. It's made by... Nope, don't laugh... FatP. Okay. Now you're allowed to laugh.)

5. I repeated 5 again and you probably didn't notice. Ha!

6. Cry baby (Not sure Nekomura: Not sure if Crybaby Boyfriend or another song. It's a five out of ten chance it's Crybaby boyfriend. It's made by Shakesphere. Not Shakespeare, Shakesphere. Well, I only saw a Len and Rin one when I typed it in. I have to resist the urge to hate on it. I'm actually trembling right now.)

7. Shape of My Song (I only saw a cover. Sad. Made by tysP.)

8. Aki no omoi, haru no koe (I'm assuming the last video on the search is the video. But I see no commas and the romaji title doesn't seem like it can fit with the Japanese title. Oh well, just assuming. It's made by tetotetoP.)

9. Ame Hana (Found nuthin', udder den Miku 'n' Rin duets. The rest don't count. *finds a magical random RinxLen video appearing out of nowhere* MUST... RESIST... URGE... TO... HATE... It's probably a sibling song it's probably a sibling songit'sprobablyasiblingsongit'sprobablyasiblingsongit'sprobablyasiblingsong... Made by TasogareP... And it's YANDERELOID YAAYY- /shot.)

10. Vega and Altair (YAYYAYYAYAYYAYAYY THERE'S THREE VIDEOS ON YOUTUBEEE. I'm guessing it's a collab between NAV and 774P. Hikasu says it's only NAV so... Meh. The first video says it's NAVx774P. Unless the video meant in a pairing kind of way, which I doubt it is. Unless some fans decided to pair random producers together.)

11. I'm getting tired. Seriously, I am. This isn't a song's title. And I mean it. I wrote all this in one day; you all should be grateful.

The actual 11. Kakushiteta koto (Shikemoku made this. No videos other than those three random ones I have no idea how they're related to the search. I've wasted my energy enough, I'm trying to be conservative.)

12. SOU BG (By AVTechNO. Not sure if only Len sings it. I'm quite sure the second video has Len and Miku in it.)

13. ~upid-stay~ (By danbo~P. Video can be missed easily, so check thoroughly. I recommend trying to find the YouTuber 0slkd2.)

14. Nice Christmas (By MegaLenP. No video on YouTube available at time of posting. Closest video is White Christmas.)

15. Mayoi no mado-Satori no mado (By sunzriverP. No video on YouTube available at time of posting.)

16. Rainbow Road Runner (By tysP. No video on YouTube available at time of posting.)

17. Sono koe de, sono kotoba de (By Raa. No video on YouTube available at time of posting. I'm getting tired of repeating this sentence repeatedly.)

18. Neji ren bekutoru (By FeiP... Did you Fei in Chinese can mean fat and fly? I mean the adjective, not the noun. Nope, no video when I'm posting this. Same for the rest. When you read this, though, there might be one. Just sayin'...)

19. Fortune diver (Now, I'm sure Len sang this by himself... Meh, who cares. By ShinP. Of course there's a video.)

20. Tsuki no Fune (NO VIDEO QAQ. And it's made by a guy with a Japanese name that I can't type out.)

21. digital faith (Yes. It isn't in caps. Blame the producer, temporu. There's a video, though there's GUMI too... And some guy I can't recognise.)

Dats eet. Nuthin' mawr, nuthin' leszxc.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Blame AruuYuda-1601. Shoutout to AruuYuda-1601. What the hell am I even saying.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

1. World's contrast (Bother Aruu about the details.)

2. Rejected (Bother Aruu about the details. Oh, I remember seeing this. BUT I forgot. :D... Why am I acting like this. BLAME RURU FOR MY BAD JOKES AND WHATNOT. Excuse me while Ruru is chasing me and trying to rip my head off and put it in a blender and feed it to Roro.)

{Intermission. Cause: Author is busy escaping from Ruru.}

(Okay, Aruu, I think it's romance. Since Len's rejecting Miku. In marrying her or something along those lines. I feel like killing him right now, since I ship MikuxLen/LenxMiku so hard.)

3. Creativity (I remember that, but then I forgot about it again... I think I have severe memory problems. Meh, who cares. Other than my teachers. And parents.)

4. Nanimonai mono (Yup. Forgot. Again. The whole reason why I made this is because so I could remember the songs.)

5. Ice queen (That sounds like a nice title for a song... *Tick* *Tick* *Tick* *Tick* *Ding* WAIT, DID SOLITARYLONER BASE ONE OF HER STORIES OFF THIS? *goes all hyper mode* HAAAAIIIIIIII-PAAAAAAAA MAAAAUUUUUDDDD! *starts ninja-ing all over the place* Now you see me now you don't, now you see me now you don't, now you see me now you don't, nowyouseemenowyoudon't, nowyouseemenowyoudon't, NOWYOUSEEMENOWYOUDON'T.)

{Intermission. Cause: Author is currently chatting with non-existent people. Her OCs are already non-existent, so she's being more insane than she usually is.}

(Okay, type in 氷の女王 and should be able to see the results.)

6. ねじ恋ベクトル, Neji Koi Bekutoru, Strange Love Vector (Okay, what have I done...? I'm having this weird thing on the screen... Type in the Japanese title and you should be able to see several videos. Okay, I got rid of it. No, I was not drunk or anything like that. The iPad was just being mean to me.)

7. Persona Bird (Type in ペルソナ・バード and you should be able to see the results. Bother Aruu 'bout anythin' else. Kekekeke. Being so mean, being so- Helpful to people that have questions about other things, be~ing so~ GREAT!)

8. Invisible Tears (I thought I listed that already, but meh. Seems like I didn't. Must've forgot... Again.)

9. Gengetsu kan (I KNOW I LISTED THAT IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. DON'T MAKE ME FEEL MORE OF A LONER THAN I ALREADY AM. ;^; Type in 幻月環 and you should be able to see the results. I know it's something related to the moon even though I never learned Japanese other than some basic things like 'Ohayo' and never watched the video. Don't question how I know. Just imagine.)

10. Iina (Thou searched thee worldth wideth YouTubeth, but cameth backth none emptier handedth. Wow, I'm bad at Shakespearen. Anyways, Aruu searched YouTube and s/he didn't find any results. The title is いいな, if ya wanted to know. "But the music is BEAUTIFUL... *sniff*" Quote unquote. -AruuYuda-1601, quote of the day. For me at least. I tend to be oblivious, so if it's really obvious that Aruu is of one gender, FORGIVEE MEE. And Aruu, if you're reading this... GOMENASAI AMGH I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY WHY AM I ACTING LIKE THIS MY COUNTRY IS THE MOST NEGATIVE YET SMARTEST IN THE WORLD... Oh. I'm guessing I'm smart yet dumb at the same time. I'm mostly book smart and street dumb.)

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: Ruru killed me, but don't worry, I'm an Author-sama after all! Authors have the power to create anything in their delusional little realms in their head of theirs... And I created another me when I was dead... God, I'm sounding insane. Anyways, thanks for even looking through one of my realms of Miku and Len songs~


	4. Chapter 4 with a random drabble(?)

A/N: YES. I FOUND A SONG THAT ARUU DOESN'T KNOW. Or at least put in his/her review.

1. Aeterna (... MINECRAFT TEKKIT AND FEED THE BEAST. Aeternalis fuel, y'know? *pats self on head*)

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: And so I felt like putting this here just for the sake of it.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Weird me's POV

"Miku!~" 'Rin' called. Truthfully, it was Len who got lazy and decided to go to visit the genderbends with the other VOCALOIDs looking like Rin. And Rin looked like herself. (Un)Fortunately, he wasn't the only one who looked like his twin. Ruru was washing her clothes so she had to wear Riri's... In which she seemed like she wasn't very happy about.

"When you wear her clothes, it really makes everything seem meaningless..." Ruru had stoicly said as a reply when Rin had asked.

Riri had added on, "Her clothes make people see most things in the colour of the rainbow. It's as if you're drunk,"

Ruru had just sighed and decided not to reply to that. So it probably was true but she decided not to grace the statement with a retort.

Miku had turned her head around and answered, "Oh, hey Len,"

Len had smiled a little wider.

_She can differentiate between me and Rin!_

"Well, I was guessing so..." Miku had admitted, cutting through his thoughts.

His smile faltered. "At least you tried..." He thought.

"I'm Len, yes... That sounded weird," He said, fixing his tie.

Miku cocked her head, making him want to do things that're inappropriate for both K+ and T. What? It's not M. It's just K. A HUGGGG. And puppy dog eyes so he can ask her to be his girlfriend so he can do M rated stuff with her... What? IT'S NOT ME, IT'S LEN. YEAH. BLAME HIM. "So, why did you call me...?"

Len snapped out of his daydreams and fantasies (Of M rated stuff he was doing with Miku) and replied, "Oh, uhm... I had nothing better to do! Yeah, that's it!"

"Okay... Well, I'll be off then!" She smiled and walked away.

_It pains me to see you walk away... And I blasted another chance to ask you out with me. Darn._

And, of course, Riri and Ruru would never miss a chance to see them some Len and Miku action, so they were spying on the 'couple'. "We mean it in like, 'a couple of people' way, not 'Girlfriend and boyfriend' way," Ruru offered as an explanation when I asked. Since I am the creator of them, I knew they meant it in the 'Girlfriend and boyfriend' way. This is sort of Len's POV... In narrator's POV, if you can understand.

And they caught it on tape in which they showed me, and I decided to write it down in which you are currently reading. They told me what Miku and Len were thinking at the time, Riri playing as Miku and Ruru playing as Len. Their play was ridiculous, though still getting the message across easily.

And so, this thingy-ma-jig has come to a dramatic close. Please pick up any litter before leaving the theater, and... *random stuff*

*Bows* *Gets thorny rose thrown at face* You know what happens...

*Cries and complains about people's decency; or lack thereof.*

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: Now, THIS is what I call a weird me's story. I think I have Multiple Personality Disorder, and this is the weird side of me. Thanks for even reading this! It would be awesome if you left a review.


	5. Chapter 5 (The whole list)

A/N: I'm not dead. I'm...

...

...

STILL ALIVE. *puts on sunglasses* Okay what. *throws sunglasses on floor and stomps on them*

Also, have all the songs in one chapter so you don't need to flip through them all. I deleted all my remarks.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

1. SPL - Set Priority Level

2. Nakimushi Kareshi - Crybaby Boyfriend

3. Mare Foecunditatis

4. Loose Change

5. Stayin' Alive

6. Cyclone (YouTube video deleted)

7. Your world, my world

8.【Hatsune Miku・Kagamine Len】落ちこぼれのサキュバス【Original】

【Hatsune Miku・Kagamine Len】Leftover of Succubus【Original】

9.【初音ミク・鏡音レン】愛合傘【オリジナル曲】

【Hatsune Miku・Kagamine Len】Couples' Umbrella【Original】

10. There -rmx- (Not on YouTube at current time I'm posting)

11. Aiaigasa (Not on YouTube at current time I'm posting)

12. Galanthus

13. Sherry (Not on YouTube at current time I'm posting)

14. Gengetsu kan, 幻月環

15. Cry baby (Not on YouTube at current time I'm posting ermahgerd I'm bored I'm writing all of these individually you better be grateful)

16. Shape of My Song (Not on YouTube at current time I'm posting other than a cover)

17. Aki no omoi, haru no koe (Not on YouTube at current time I'm posting)

18. Ame Hana (Not on YouTube at current time I'm posting)

19. Vega and Altair

20. Kakushiteta koto (Not on YouTube at current time I'm posting)

21. SOU BG (Insert a Not Sure Nekomura Iroha here)

22. ~upid-stay~

23. Nice Christmas (Not on YouTube at current time I'm posting)

24. Mayoi no mado-Satori no mado (Not on YouTube at current time I'm posting)

25. Rainbow Road Runner (Not on YouTube at current time I'm posting)

26. Sono koe de, sono kotoba de (Not on YouTube at current time I'm posting)

27. Neji ren bekutoru (Not on YouTube at current time I'm posting)

28. Fortune diver

29. Tsuki no Fune (Not on YouTube at current time I'm posting)

30. digital faith (There's a video though there's GUMI and some guy)

31. World's contrast (There's a video. And I said I won't put any remarks but... This is so beautiful I'm listening to it right now. QwQ)

32. Rejected

33. Creativity

34. Nanimonai mono

35. Ice Queen, 氷の女王

36. ねじ恋ベクトル, Neji Koi Bekutoru, Strange Love Vector

37. Persona Bird, ペルソナ・バード

38. Invisible Tears

39. Iina, いいな

40. Aeterna

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: Glub. :U I would appreciate if anybody told me more Miku and Len songs so I can add them to the not-so-growing list.


End file.
